The Loobenfeld Decay
"The Loobenfeld Decay" 'is the tenth episode of the first season of the ''The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on March 24, 2008. Summary Leonard hears Penny singing and it is not good. When she asks them to come to a showcase Leonard lies and says that he and Sheldon have plans. Sheldon is uncomfortable with the lie which Leonard gives and so he comes up with a new one. Extended Plot Leonard enters the apartment building with Sheldon and tries to explain some irregularities in the to him, the two of them suddenly hear terrible singing from the upper floors, they soon discover it was Penny who was singing terribly. Penny announces that she has landed the role of Mimi in the musical show; . Upon hearing this, the two refused to go and Leonard makes a flimsy excuse about a symposium on molecular given by Dr. Emil Farman-Farmaian to avoid attending Penny's show and hurting her feelings. Sheldon is deeply disturbed as he feels Leonard's lie is full of holes and is easily seen through. So, the next morning Sheldon has conceived a new lie in which he tells Penny that Leonard lied because he wants to protect Sheldon from the embarrassment of having a drug addled cousin "Leopold Houston", which he made up. Additionally, Penny has agreed to act as if the original lie (Leonard's lie) was in play to avoid embarrassing Leonard. On the day of her show, Penny stops by at apartment 4A to see Leonard and Sheldon before their intervention for "Leopold" at , she acts as if they were attending the symposium, upon hearing that Howard and Raj has been left out of the symposium, Howard starts getting angry. Penny then asks Sheldon to reveal that they are not going to the symposium but rather an intervention, Penny then leaves for her show. After Penny leaves, Sheldon and Leonard tell Howard and Raj about the lie. After a discussion, they decide to go to Long Beach (where they were supposed to travel for the intervention) to see the . Later that night, Sheldon confronts a cranky Leonard (because he was woke up in the middle of the night) about the lie, he tells Leonard that there is a slight flaw. As Leonard is in no condition to talk, Sheldon decides to discuss the matter in the morning. The next morning, Leonard discovers a man eating cereal in his apartment, when questioned the man answered he was Sheldon's cousin "Leopold". Sheldon later clarified that the man was Toby Loobenfeld, a research assistant at the University but he also minored in acting, this is why Sheldon enrolled his help to act as his drug addled cousin. Penny comes by to check how the intervention went, Sheldon tells her he has failed to convince "Leopold" to go to rehabilitation but was successful in getting him back to the apartment. Penny is introduced to "Leopold", but soon it turned into an ugly fight as he and Sheldon disagree on the characteristics that Toby portrays. Penny then invites Leonard over to see a recording of her performance, he reluctantly agrees. Soon, "Leopold" begins to bond closely with Penny which disturbs Leonard. Quotes :'''Sheldon: I was analyzing our lie, and I believe we're in danger of Penny seeing through the ruse. :Leonard: How? :Sheldon: Simple: If she were to log onto www.socialphysicsgroup.org/activities/other, click on "Upcoming Events", scroll down to "Seminars", download the PDF schedule, and look for the seminar on molecular positronium, well then, bippity-boppity-boo, our pants are metaphorically on fire. ---- :Toby: The Philippines. 1992. The Subic Bay Naval Station. A young boy on the cusp of manhood. His only companions mongrel dogs and malarial mosquitoes. Desperate and alone he reached out to a man who promised to introduce him to a merciful, loving God, but who instead introduced him to a gin pickled tongue shoved down his adolescent throat. What choice did he have but to drink, shoot and snort his pain away. ---- :Sheldon: Remember how Leonard told you we couldn't come to your performance because we were attending a symposium on molecular positronium? :Penny: I remember symposium. :Sheldon: Yes, well, he lied. :Penny: Wait, what? :Sheldon: He lied, and I’m feeling very uncomfortable about it. :Penny: Well imagine how I’m feeling. :Sheldon: Hungry? Tired? I’m sorry this really isn’t my strong suit. Critics "The focus on one story gives the episode a clear structure and a memorable identity. It is both funny and plausible but is not a classic episode of comedy. The humour just isn’t strong enough to match the clever story." - The TV Critic's Review Notes *'Title Reference': Toby Loobenfeld is a research assistant who was cast to play Sheldon's drug addicted cousin. *Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=198 *This episode was watched by 8.63 million people with a rating of 3.4 (adults 18-49). *Episode transcript http://bigbangtheory.wikia.com/wiki/Transcripts/The_Loobenfeld_Decay Trivia *This is the first episode where Sheldon knocks on a door repeatedly while saying someone's name. However, he knocks four times in this episode as opposed to three. *Sheldon poses the following riddle to Leonard: "Assuming all the good were originally evil Terminators created by , but then reprogrammed by the future , why would Skynet, an artificial computer intelligence, bother to create a petite hot 17 year-old killer robot?" He is referring to Cameron from Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles, who is played by Summer Glau. In The Terminator Decoupling, Summer Glau guest stars as herself. *Despite being described as a , Sheldon takes out the packed chicken he had previously thrown in the garbage bin for consumption later, as he doesn't like waste as well. While the chicken was protected in a container inside a bag, the bag as well as Sheldon's hands were contaminated by the bin, thus compromising the integrity of everything else. *There is RMS Queen Mary merchandise in Leonard's room after they get back from the road trip. Goofs *Sheldon suggests, "if cats could sing ... they’d hate it (Penny's singing) too." His conclusion is flawed. If one accepts his premise, there is no implication made about the quality of cats' singing to establish a standard for delineating vocal talent, as intended, nor any indication regarding cats' taste in singing. Sheldon is trying to reference generally perceived annoyance in cats' screeching as an indicator for their poor song performance and cats' own tolerance for such noise. Comments on goofs I don't see this as a mistake. Yes, I too observed that Sheldon's conclusion doesn't follow the premise. Not to mention that a non sequitur of this type is inconsistent with Sheldon's personality. But so what? It's funny, so who cares? The show is a sitcom and it's all about getting laughs. Actually, as Sheldon would normally point this out if someone else committed his mistake. Although, I do agree that this kind of hypocrisy is just like Sheldon. Gallery Bbt110.jpg|Toby discussing his role. The Loobenfeld Decay image.jpg|Toby cuddling with Penny. Lob8.jpg|Toby describing his tormented life. Lob7.jpg|Tender moment with Penny. Lob3.jpg|Telling Penny a lie that they are busy. Lob2.jpg|Penny..Penny...Penny. Lob1.jpg|Throwing out their chicken. Loben12.jpg|Would you like to come and see my play? Loben11.jpg|Penny knows about the intervention. Loben10.jpg|Penny on the way to her play. Loben9.jpg|Sheldon at Penny's door over complicating things. Loben8.jpg|Leonard lied to her. Loben7.jpg|Why would he lie to me? Loben6.jpg|Talking about her part in "Rent". Loben5.jpg|Penny and Leonard. Loben3.jpg|Penny tells them about her singing part in "Rent". Loben2.jpg|Meeting Sheldon's fake cousin. Loben1.png|I remember symposium. Lb1.png|Sheldon's fake cousin. Category:Season 1 Category:Penny Acting